Problem: The parabolas $y = (x + 1)^2$ and $x + 4 = (y - 3)^2$ intersect at four points.  All four points lie on a circle of radius $r.$  Find $r^2.$
Explanation: Add the equations $y = (x + 1)^2$ and $x + 4 = (y - 3)^2$ to get
\[x + y + 4 = (x + 1)^2 + (y - 3)^2.\](Any point that satisfies both equations must satisfy this equation as well.)

Completing the square in $x$ and $y$, we get
\[\left( x + \frac{1}{2} \right)^2 + \left( y - \frac{7}{2} \right)^2 = \frac{13}{2}.\]Thus, $r^2 = \boxed{\frac{13}{2}}.$